This invention pertains to a portable end prep lathe and, more particularly, to such a lathe which can be easily set up and operated for bevelling a pipe end. The structure provides for preselecting a bevel from a predetermined number of different angles and can be changed by manually-operable means to achieve a compound angle bevel without stopping the machine.